Perfect Crime
by Detective Naoto
Summary: Tolong... Hentikan e-mail ini!


**A/N **: Yahoo! XD Saya kembali lagi dengan one-shot~ XD Sebagai ganti karena kayaknya minggu ini nggak bisa ngelanjutin Death Game karena kehabisan ide XD semoga readers yang membaca suka dengan fic yang saya buat! Dan terima kasih bagi yang mau membacanya!

* * *

* (6/22)

* * *

_PIP PIP_

Bunyi bahwa sebuah _e-mail _masuk ke dalam _handphone-_ku terdengar. Kubuka alat komunikasiku dan membuka isi dari pesan yang kuterima.

_From : ?_

_Subject : -_

_~ Aku sedang menunggu di tempat biasa._

"Apa maksudnya?" Aku memperhatikan pesan itu dengan seksama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang telah mengirimkan _e-mail _ini, jadi bagaimana aku tahu apa maksud dari 'tempat biasa' yang disebutkannya?

Kulipat _handphone _berwarna abu-abu kehitaman itu dan memasukkannya kembali dalam saku celana.

"Paling cuma salah kirim atau _e-mail _iseng saja…" Itulah hal yang berusaha kuyakinkan dalam diriku.

* * *

** (7/6)

* * *

"Pembunuhan berantai?" Aku bertanya pada atasanku, sepotong daging sapi yang ditancapkan pada garpu masih setengah jalan menuju mulutku.

"Ya…" Atasanku ragu-ragu, tangannya saling memainkan satu sama lain, menandakan bahwa Ia berusaha tenang tapi tidak bisa, "berbeda dengan pembunuhan yang kamu tangani saat ini, yang ini pembunuhan yang cukup sadis, tubuh para korban ditusuk dengan peralatan kantor, tapi anehnya, bagian selain badan tidak tergores sedikitpun…"

"Dan para korban adalah?" Tanyaku cukup penasaran, cairan hitam legam penahan kantuk itu mengalir dari gelas, lalu menuju tenggorokan dan masuk ke dalam lambungku.

"Murid-murid SMA Yasogami."

* * *

* (9/12)

* * *

"_Baiklah, sekarang mari kita panggilkan sang bintang tamu acara kita! Seorang siswa SMA yang dalam usia mudanya sudah menggapai julukan 'Detective Prince'! Shirogane Naoto!" _Pembawa acara itu menyambutnya dengan antusias.

'_Hanya tuntutan dari pekerjaan mereka,' _aku bergumam dalam hati, tidak tertarik dalam hal seperti ini.

Kemudian sang 'Detective Prince' itu naik ke panggung, berkacak pinggang saat berhenti di tempat yang dia inginkan.

'_Wajah itu…' _Ya, aku mengenali wajah itu. Ia cukup sering muncul di sekitar rumah para korban dan kantor polisi.

Selama acara berlangsung, Ia hanya menggerakkan mulut dan matanya. Tangannya hanya bergerak saat sangat diperlukan saja, seakan-akan dia tidak mau menguras banyak tenaga. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kaku dan serius menunjukkan kepala dinginnya dan kecerdasan dibalik tengkorak miliknya.

"_Sesuatu masih terasa janggal untukku," _detektif itu menatap kamera secara langsung, yang kemudian untuk memberikan kesan _'cool' _yang dikeluarkannya, _cameraman _ mendekatkannya, memberikan sebuah _close-up _yang bisa melelehkan para gadis.

"Begitukah?" Ucapku pada layar televisi, bertingkah seperti menyangkal pendapat detektif junior dalam kotak berisi gambar bergerak itu, tanganku mengambil _remote _dan lalu membiarkan ibu jariku menekan tombol _power _berbentuk bulat merah padam, membuat layar itu mati seketika.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidurku. Menyingkap sebagian dari gorden yang menutupi jendela, aku menatap bulan purnama besar yang menyinari hampir sebagian dari kota.

"A– Hahaha…" Tawa tersendat-sendat keluar begitu saja dari pita suaraku, setetes kristal meleleh dan turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Apakah ini sebuah permainan boneka?"

* * *

** (9/12)

* * *

"Cih!" Salah satu anggota detektif Inaba berdecak kesal setelah mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telepon di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa, Dojima-san?" Aku mendekatinya, biasanya kalau dia seperti ini berarti…

"Ditemukan korban lagi…" Ia mendesah pelan, lalu menyelipkan sepuntung rokok dalam sela-sela mulutnya, menyulut ujung satunya dengan api dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Bukankah itu berarti sudah lima korban dalam dua bulan ini?" Aku sendiri sempat tercengang saat mendengar tentang kasus ini pertama kali, terlalu banyak korban dalam kurung waktu yang sangat singkat ini!

"Ya, korban ditemukan dalam gudang sekolah di tengah-tengah genangan darah. Kemungkinan baru tiga jam yang lalu dia dibunuh…" Dojima-san bangkit dari kursinya, dan kemudian mengambil jas cokelat yang biasa dia gunakan saat bertugas di luar.

"Apa Dojima-san ingin pergi ke TKP?" Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang dengan cepat, menyusuri lorong koridor kantor yang sempit, aku beruntung karena badanku tidak terlalu besar.

"Lalu?" Ia menutup pintu mobilnya tepat di depan wajahku, nada bicaranya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tidak ingin diganggu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

* * *

* (9/13)

* * *

_PIP PIP PIP_

"Aaarrrrgghhh!" Tanganku hampir membanting ponsel itu, membuatnya hancur dan berharap tidak berbunyi lagi.

"Kenapa!" Aku berteriak marah pada diriku sendiri. Jemari tanganku menarik-narik rambutku, merasa sangat lelah dan rasanya aku ingin segera menyelesaikan semua penderitaan ini.

Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus disalahkan! Suara menyebalkan _handphone-_ku itu tidak bisa membuatku tenang! Ia selalu berbunyi setiap waktu! Saat pelajaran, makan, mandi, dan saat tidurku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahan dengan semua ini?

Setelah sedikit tenang, aku meneguk ludahku lalu memerintahkan ibu jariku untuk membuka isi _e-mail _itu.

_From : ?_

_Subject : -_

_~ Aku menunggumu di lapangan sekolah_

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Rasa senang memenuhi diriku, aku yakin saat ini otakku sama sekali tidak bekerja dengan baik… Tapi siapa yang peduli? Bahkan disaat-saat cemerlang hidupku, orang tuaku tidak pernah memperhatikanku.

Kuambil semua alat tulis dan kerajina dari dalam laci belajarku, memasukkannya semuat mungkin ke dalam saku jaket sekolah yang masih kukenakan dari tadi siang. Lalu menyeret kedua kakiku keluar kamar.

'_Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya…'_

* * *

** (9/13)

* * *

Saat sampai di TKP, rasa mual melandaku, dan juga tidak bisa berkata sedikitpun tentang onggokan mayat yang berada di hadapanku.

Perkakas yang menancap, _cutter, _pena, gunting, penggaris besi… Menancap bahkan merobek sebagian dari daging korban sampai berantakan. Jantung korban yang belum lama berhenti berdetak itu bisa terlihat dari penggaris besi. Meninggalkan kesan dalam pada orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Dan aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun mau berakhir seperti ini.

"Benar-benar sadis," Dojima-san angkat bicara dalam keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pendapatnya, tenggorokanku rasanya kering, tidak ada suara yang ingin keluar darinya.

"Dojima-san!" Seseorang mendatangi kami, Ia terlihat lusuh dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang kusut didadanya.

Adachi-san…

"Ada apa, Adachi? Tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu kan?" Dojima-san terlihat tidak senang, dia sepertinya sudah lelah menghadapi sikap asistennya yang masih _rookie_ itu.

Adachi-san mengambil napas sejenak, mengaturnya agar bisa berbicara dengan lebih jelas tanpa kehabisan napas, "i- itu!"

"Apanya yang itu?" Dojima-san mendekati _partner-_nya, jasnya tersandang di bahu kirinya.

"Ditemukan dua korban lagi…" Adachi-san menunjuk arah datangnya barusan.

"Dimana?"

"La- Lapangan sekolah…"

* * *

* (12/24)

* * *

"Sial! Sial!"

Kutusuk-tusuk raga tidak bernyawa dihadapanku dengan pena tergenggam kuat di tangan kananku. Sedikit demi sedikit cipratan darah memenuhi seragam Yasogami yang kukenakan.

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Bukankah aku sudah membunuh orang yang telah mengirimkan _e-mail _itu! Tapi kenapa _e-mail _itu tetap terus berdatangan!"

Aku berdiri di tempatku, air mata kembali mengalir di sepanjang pipiku.

'_Menyenangkan bukan? Melihatku yang sudah seperti orang gila ini terus mencari dan membunuh orang? Tapi tenang saja…'_

Kuusap air mataku dengan lengan seragam yang masih berlumuran darah, membuat sebagian dari kristal yang masih meleleh itu berwarna merah.

'_Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.'_

* * *

** (12/24)

* * *

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ng? Mau ke mana, Detektif Shirogane?"

"Mencari udara segar…" Jawabku tanpa berpaling, lalu kembali berjalan sampai mencapai tempat yang kuinginkan.

'_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dialah pelakunya…'_

* * *

*** (12/24)

* * *

"Jadi memang benar kalau semua ini pekerjaanmu, Senpai," gadis berambut biru itu menghadap sang pelaku, tangan telah siap memegang revolver miliknya di dalam saku.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Naoto?" Sang pelaku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ramah, tapi tidak didukung oleh lokasinya yang sudah berubah menjadi TKP.

Sekarang tetesan kristal itu mengalir di wajah sang detektif, Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dimasukkan di dalam sebuah plastik.

"Di lokasi para korban berada," gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara dengan normal, tapi tangisan terus mengganggunya, "a- aku menemukan sebuah rambut berwarna abu-abu, cukup sulit ditemukan karena sangat tipis… Dan aku sudah yakin sejak awal bahwa pelakunya adalah murid sekolah… Satu-satunya pemilik rambut unik di sekolah ini hanyalah kamu, Souji-senpai…"

Souji mendekati Naoto, yang diikuti dengan Naoto yang berusaha untuk menjauhinya, tapi tangan panjang pemuda itu langsung menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Senpai…" Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi detektif itu, "tolong serahkan dirimu pada polisi…"

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir sang detektif, "eh?"

"Hadiahku untuk malam ini," senyuman masih belum hilang dari wajah sang pemuda, "dan untuk permintaan maafku karena kita malah merayakannya di tempat seperti ini… Aku akan menyerahkan diri."

"Terima kasih Senpai," di dalam hati, Naoto merasa sedih bahwa dia harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi ini untuk kebaikannya juga.

" Tapi maaf…"

Sebuah besi runcing panjang menembus jantung dan tubuh sang detektif, darah dibatukkannya karena serangan yang mendadak itu.

Tanpa ampun, Souji menarik pedang itu kekasihnya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi saat urusanku selesai," pemuda itu menutup matanya tidak ingin menatap mata yang sudah tidak fokus lagi milik kekasihnya.

Sebelum Naoto benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Ia mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Souji sebelum Ia pergi.

"Maaf… Dan terima kasih atas semuanya…"

* * *

* (12/24)

* * *

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…"

Kutangisi perbuatan yang baru saja kulakukan pada kekasihku sendiri. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan sampai-sampai tubuhku lepas kontrol dan membunuhnya seperti itu.

_PIP PIP _

"_E-mail _itu lagi?" Gumamku pelan, dengan tenaga yang lemah, kubuka _handphone-_ku dan melihatnya isinya.

_From : ?_

_Subject : -_

_~ Aku berada di belakangmu!_

"A–"

Sebuah peluru menembus kepalaku.


End file.
